Let Me Love You
by becks-castle41319
Summary: "Happy anniversary baby." He said before taking a sip of the Don Perignon. Castle finds a romantic way to help them celebrate their fifth anniversary. One-Shot! Fluff shall ensue! But also Caskett sex of course.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters.**

_Let Me Love You_

It had been two months.

Two months since he'd touched her silky skin.

Two months since he'd heard her moan and writhe under his dexterous touch.

So long since they'd been able to fall together.

Two months was an unbearably long time.

Early in their relationship, two months without being intimate was unthinkable.

But now?

Now they were married, and they had two four year olds.

Gabby and Andrew.

Yes, he loved his kids, but their wedding anniversary was coming up and it had to be special.

It had to be _romantic._

He wanted it that way.

This was their fifth anniversary after all.

He ran a hand down his face as his kids ran into his office, eager to see him. A quick glance at his watch told him it was 8 o'clock.

Kate should be home soon.

The two anxious faces looking at him made a smile break out onto his face.

He loved his life.

"Alright you two, it is most _definitely_ time for bed." He stood up, looking like a giant in front of his two children.

"But mommy's not home yet!" Gabby protested, her hazel eyes staring up at him.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

It was one of the reasons they hadn't had any time together.

Between their kids, and her job, life was just rough.

It was one endless case after the other, and although she'd manage to solve them all, it still took up so much _time._

"I know, but if you go to your rooms, I promise you guys can stay up till eight-thirty! But if mommy comes home, pretend like you're asleep, okay?" He kneeled down to eye level as his kids nodded a simple 'yes'.

"Alright, let's get you guys into your jammies!" He chased them upstairs and dressed them in no time.

The benefits of being a father to Alexis were endless.

"Daddy?" His son caught his attention right as he was about to leave his room.

"Yes Andrew?" Castle knelt down at his bedside, noticing how both his kids had in-fact inherited their mother's eye color.

He smiled to himself.

"Why is mommy never home?" His son asked in a whisper, which tugged at Castle's heart.

He took a deep breath and looked at his son.

"Mommy's working, she's…" Castle trailed off, racking his mind for a suitable answer.

"She's saving the world." He softly let out and kissed Andrew on the forehead.

"Goodnight buddy." He ruffled the black hair on Andrew's head and stood up.

"Daddy?" Castle turned his head.

"I miss Mommy." Andrew stated, gripping his Batman blanket and tugging it up to his chin.

"I do too big guy." Castle sighed and shut off the light.

With Gabby and Andrew tucked away and dreaming of unicorns and superheroes, Castle poured himself a glass of scotch before parking himself on the couch.

….

He was well into his second glass when he heard the door open.

It was 10.

"Welcome home, your kids are asleep." He flatly said. It wasn't her fault she was stuck with these cases, but he couldn't help but feel a little angry.

After all, their kids were practically begging for her to be home.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." She spat at him, removing her boots and placing her keys by the door.

Castle sighed and stood up, his bones creaking in protest.

"I'm sorry. We all missed you." He walked over to her and watched as she grabbed hold of him, hugging him and sinking into his warm, strong torso.

"Let's go to bed, you're exhausted." He kissed the top of her head and led them both to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry. God I feel awful, I miss you guys so much." She told him once they were both dressed and cuddled in bed.

They hadn't cuddled in a while either.

"It's your job Kate, it happens." He replied, feeling her resting against his chest.

"It's not okay Rick, my kids need me. My husband needs me." She looked up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk about it later." He reasoned and felt her breathing change.

The woman deserved a break.

Wait a minute…

Anniversary.

Tomorrow.

A smile broke out onto his face as he extracted himself from her grip and made his way to the office.

A few calls would surely make this the best anniversary yet.

…..

Kate woke up and glanced at the clock, reading the digits 10:45 through her sleep clouded eyes.

Damnit she was late!

Where the hell was her husband? He should have at least woken her up!

She rushed to the bathroom, washing up before going to pull out some clothes.

However, a note on the dresser stopped her.

**Dear Mrs. Castle,**

** I hope you slept well, because you have the day off. I want you to relax until later tonight. Wear something fancy.**

**I'll pick you up at 7.**

** Love,**

** Mr. Castle.**

**P.S. The kids are at Espo and Lanie's for the night playing with little Jared.**

Kate smiled and felt a blush rise onto her face.

God, she missed him.

She'd worry about what to wear later, for now…

Back to bed!

…

She woke a few hours later, feeling refreshed and lighter than when she woke up earlier.

The clock read 3:00.

Wow, she hadn't felt this lazy since she was a teenager.

The shower was calling her name, and she made no effort to deny herself one.

Even a 45-minute one.

After cleaning herself off, she opened her closet and searched for something suitable for tonight.

"There you are." She spoke out loud and grabbed a black dress out of her closet.

It had a sweetheart neckline, strapless, and came down to mid-thigh. The top of the neckline had a gold trim, and just under that were black sequins that covered her chest.

He'd never seen this dress before.

She smirked as she picked out a pair of black pumps and set them in front of her bed.

It was 4 o'clock, which meant it was definitely time to do her hair.

…

As she slipped into her heels and finished up her makeup, she took a good glance in the mirror.

Her hair was hanging down and loose, her makeup perfect and her earrings silver. Her eye caught the rings on her finger and she fiddled with them, smiling as she grabbed her black clutch.

A knock was heard at the door and she went to open it.

….

There was her husband, Richard Castle, pressed and ready to for a night out.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her, she was just as gorgeous as ever.

"Castle?" She quirked an eyebrow and smiled as he composed himself.

He was wearing a black Armani suit, a simple white dress shirt under it, unbuttoned as usual.

"I-I umm…sorry. You look beautiful." He took a step toward her and offered his arm, which she happily took.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Now, care to tell me where we are going?" She questioned as he led her to the elevator, a smile on his lips.

"Now that, detective, is a surprise." He answered as the doors closed.

….

When she saw the limo, she was a little taken back.

But it wasn't like she hadn't been in a limo with him before.

However, when they got to the dock…

She was in complete awe.

The man had rented a boat for the night, quite a large one.

This loveable, amazing man who she just happened to be married to.

He led them to a table on the deck as the captain led them out of the harbor.

A waiter came by with food at some point, but she was admiring everything too much to care.

The night sky was beautiful, and this boat…

He really was amazing.

She looked down to find her champagne glass full, a smile curled onto her lips.

"Rick, this is amazing." She held the glass and looked up to find him watching her, love dancing in his blue crystals.

"I'm glad you like it." He picked up his glass and clinked it against hers.

"Happy anniversary baby." He said before taking a sip of the Don Perignon.

She smiled her thousand-watt smile that warmed his heart before they dug into their delicious dinner.

…..

"The boat is ours for the night you know." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her neck as she stared out onto the water.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." She turned to face him and stroked his cheek.

"Always." He replied and leaned down to kiss her, his warm lips fitting over hers perfectly.

"Is there a bedroom somewhere?" She asked once they pulled away, her hands resting on the back of his neck.

"But of course!" He emphatically said and led her downstairs, where a white bedroom was waiting for them, along with roses on the bed.

"You've really outdone yourself." She told him, picking up the roses and smelling their sweet scent before placing them aside.

"It's our anniversary Kate. And plus, you deserve this." He grasped her hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"We _both_ deserve this. It's been too long." She reached up and planted her lips firmly over his, her tongue coming out to trace his lower lip. They bit, and licked at each other's mouths before Kate finally pushed his jacket off his shoulders, wasting no time and attacking his shirt buttons with extreme skill.

"Eager?" He smirked and she looked up at him.

"Oh and you're not?" She cupped him through his pants and he rolled his head back, a groan spilling from his lips.

He came back to earth and sucked on her neck, feeling her shiver when he got down to her collarbone. He unzipped her dress with ease and watched as it fell to the ground, leaving her bare before him.

"Y-You weren't…wearing a-anything?" He squeaked out.

The woman had gone commando _all night._

Hot damn.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She looked at him through lidded eyes and undid the last button on his shirt, letting that slip to the floor as well.

His eyes spanned her body.

Goodness he missed that frame so much.

Wasting no time, he picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He stayed above her as his hands kneaded her breasts and his thigh came to rest between her legs.

Oh, she was so _wet._

He kissed her scar as she ran her hands over his shoulders, rocking into his thigh as she did so.

"Oh, Rick." She breathed out, rocking a little harder on his leg, the friction causing a delicious coil to tighten inside of her.

He growled and took a nipple in his mouth, her eyes rolled back at the action.

His pants were feeling all too tight, and he undid his belt as his mouth switched breasts.

"So good." She closed her eyes and held the back of his head with one of her hands, feeling his soft hair through her fingers.

He had stripped down to his boxers at this point, and he removed his thigh, causing her to whimper in response.

His eyes locked with hers, her breath catching in her throat.

"I love you." He whispered, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss as she pushed his boxers down, hooking her legs around his waist.

"I love you too." She answered once they had separated, foreheads sticking to each other.

"Then let me love you tonight." He whispered in her ear, his hand tracing patterns on her abdomen.

"Always." She responded and he slowly made his way inside of her, waiting for her to adjust to him.

"God, you're so damn big Rick." She squirmed before he chuckled against her neck and pushed all the way in. They both groaned and stilled for a minute.

"So tight Kate, ugh." He grunted and pulled out all the way before pushing back in. She cried out and clutched onto him, pulling him down and licking his earlobe.

"Faster." She requested.

He obliged.

As much as he wanted to draw this out, they both needed this. They'd have time for slow later in the night.

Two months without sex was absolutely killing them both.

His stokes were shallower as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Kate, tell me you're with me." He snaked his hand down and put pressure on her clit, making her eyes go wide with shock.

"Yes, god yes! So…so close Rick." Her legs tightened around his waist as they tumbled off the ledge together, screams and moans crowding the room.

….

"That was…" Castle trailed off as he lay next to her, trying to regain his breath.

"Incredible." She finished for him, her face beautifully flushed.

"Please tell me we won't ever go that long without sex again." He turned over to look at her, a smile on her face.

"There's no way I'd be able to make it. You'd better catch your breath Rick, we're going _all night._" She rolled on top of him and his eyes went wide.

"Oh the reasons I love you are endless." He mumbled out before she kissed him.

**Okay, so I know I should REALLY be updating 'Maybe Tomorrow' considering I'm leaving for LA on Thursday (family reasons), and I will be gone for a week. But, my brother and I took our parents on a two hour cruise in Boston on a ship called the 'Odyssey." It was beautiful and amazing and it was so CASKETT. Totally a place for a date. I was inspired, and I regret nothing. I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
